Jugamos un juego?
by scarlett rows
Summary: Que mejor forma de terminar, que con un juego no?, edward y bella se sumergirán en un juego en el que no saben quien es el lider, y tampoco saben quien ganará, seguirá siendo todo un simple juego o pasará a ser algo mas siniestro?.
1. Chapter 1

**PERONAJES DE S.M.**

**BASADO EN LA PELÍCULA JUEGO SINIESTRO**** deber advertir que los personajes de este fic no serán el típico edward, no, el no será un **

* * *

**caballero y bella no será una dama en apuros.**

**espero lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

****Que mejor forma de terminar, que con un juego no?, edward y bella se sumergirán **

**en un juego en el que no saben quien es el lider, y tampoco saben quien ganará, **

**seguirá siendo todo un simple juego o pasará a ser algo mas siniestro?.**

* * *

**_JUGAMOS UN JUEGO?_**

El fin del camino estaba cerca, la lluvia estaba presente y la noche dejaba en claro su lugar como la reina, una casa se ve a lo lejos, esa casa que alguna vez llamó hogar, la nostalgia quiere tomar parte del cuadro, pero lo tiene prohibido, así que se despide sin mas esperanza, la casa está cada ves mas cerca, sabe a lo que viene y sabe también que no será facil, pero que mas dá, ya manejó durante horas, ya era hora de la libertad.

**libertad.**

Es lo que siempre buscaba, aún sin siquiera estar frente a frente sé que eso es lo que busca, está cada ves mas cerca, tengo que abrir el portón principal y dar la bienvenida, ante todo siempre hay que ser un buen anfitrión.

El portón se abría, sabeque estoy aquí, sabrá el motivo?, pobablemente sí, siempre lo sabe todo, llegó la hora de dejar la protección del auto, y entrar al que antes fue mi mundo, nuestro mundo.

Seguramente no tardará en tocar, debería abrir de inmediato, o que espere es lo mas apropiado.

Estaba frente a la puerta, sabía que una vez tocando el timbre no había marcha atrás.

Una vez abierta la puerta, las cosas cambiarán.

**(Ding-Dong)**

-Bella-

-Edward, espero no sea muy tarde.-

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios plisss.**

**disfrutenlo, espero subir el sig cap mañana.**

**chaoo **

**itza***

* * *


	2. por las peores

**_ Jugamos un Juego?_**

**_ "por las peores"_**

* * *

_-Edward, espero que no sea muy tarde.-_

* * *

-cuando es tu casa la que visitas, nunca es demasiado tarde.-

-supongo que me invitaràs a entrar-

-no necesitas invitaciòn.-

La casa era todo lo que cualquiera querrìa, las piezas de arte moderna regadas intencionalmente por el cuarto daban un frìo contratse con lo cálido de la chimenea encendida, en la mesa había dos tragos, quizà para una cita, quizà con el destino o quizà el pasado fuera el invitado especial , las luces parecían diluirse en el ambiente y el silencio actuaba el papel de mùsica de fondo, pero para que gastar palabras, cuando simplemente una mirada puede decir todo y más.

-supongo que sabes a lo que he venido-

-me hago una idea, te gustarìa acompañar nuestra plática con un trago?-

-claro-

Con una invitación no dicha pasaron al recibidor, donde se podía apreciar mejor aquel par de tragos.

-me esperabas?- dijo señalando los tragos.

-siempren lo hago-hablò mientras tomaban asiento.

-Edward quiero el divorsio-

-y yo no quiero dartelo

-por que eres tan necio, nosotros ya no existe, ya no tenemos futuro.

-y supongo que con Jasper si lo tienes.

-no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, me dejaste sola edward, preferiste la pasiòn que te provocaban tus escritos a la que te provocaba mi cuerpo, yo te amaba edward, pero con el tiempo no fui mas que una extraña indiferente ante tus ojos.

-y entonces te largaste a buscar un lecho que calentar, espero que al menos te lo hayan pagado bien o no me dirás que pagaste por el favor?-

-haha, lo vés, es lo único que haces , herirme, después de 4 años de continuo desprecio, ahora soy feliz, o casi, me falta la libertad para poder casarme con el hombre que…

- que, que amas?, por Dios Bella, acaso puedes decir que ese imbecíl te provoca lo mismo que yo

-por supuesto que no, Jasper jamás podría provocar el asco y el desprecio que siento por ti.

-ahora te doy asco, pero dime, si tanto asco te causo, por que te estremeses ante mi tacto, por que tiemblas al sentirme cerca de ti, por que te falla la voz cuando persibes mi esencia-dijo paseando alrededor de ella y rozando con su mano el cuello de la mujer.

-y..ya te lo dije, el asco es el que guìa mis acciones.

-el asco o la pasiòn Isabella.

Ella sabía la respuesta, estos 6 meses no la habían echo inmune a él.

-estoy aquí por el divorsio y por mis cosas- dijo apartandose

-me temo que el divorsio no lo encontrarás aquí, pero tus cosas están donde siempre.

-Edward, lo quieras o no, nos vamos a divorsiar, puede ser por las buenas, o por las malas.

-que te parece si lo hacemos por las peores cariño.

-no me digas cariño, y si asì lo quieres, que asì sea.- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

- el elevador es más cómodo.

-odio los elevadores.-

-lo se, te da claustrofobia-

Su cuarto estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo dejò, su vestidor estaba intacto, al pareser el hombre no se había dignado a mover nada, poco a poco fue empacando sus cosas, y aunque trataba de que no, los recuerdos la invadieron, aquellos primeros tiempos en que su vida fue perfecta, cuando el amor se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, no podía pedir mas, pero luego su mente diò paso a aquellos momentos que ella preferìa olvidar, cada rechazo, y cada momento de soledad, cada noche que el prefirió escribir que dormir junto a ella, una lagrima amenazaba con salir, pero a final desisitò y se quedò en su lugar, después de que las maletas estubieran listas fue a la caja fuerte.

233204, tecleó el número díjito por díjito, pero para su sorpresa el acceso le fue negado.

-problemas?- dijo una voz a su espalda

-sí, si hay un problema , la caja fuerte no abre.

-oh,pero ese no es un problema, simplemente significa que cambié la clave.

-bien, dimela para que pueda irme.

-No-

-no?

-no, no te daré las joyas que yo te dí para que las luscas cuando estás con él, estas son solo para mi deleite personal.

-Edward esas joyas son mías y las quiero ahora, asì que dame la maldita clave, para que pueda abrir la maldita puerta , pueda sacar las malditas joyas y pueda largarme de aquí maldita sea.

- por que no te relajas y dejas de maldecir amor-

-por que mierda no la abres, y no me digas amor.-

-tengo una idea-

-enserio,ja, sería la primera un mucho tiempo.

-bien , si no quieres oirla, puedes quedarte la vida entera tratando de abrir esa caja, pero debo advertirte que al 3 intento fallido se activa las alarmas.

-dila-

-que quieres que diga querida?-preguntó con falsa inocencia

-mierda Edward, di tu maldita idea.

-querida, no creo que ese sea el vocabulario de una educada y bella dama, estar con jasper no te está haciendo ningun bien.

-edward…- la rabia era visible en sus ojos.

-ok, ok, te la diré, Bella, te gustaría que **jugaramos un juego?**

* * *

**aquí el segundo cap, haganme saber si les gustó o no, si la sigo o simplemente la borro....**

** pliss dejen review y pasense por mis otros fics**

**cuidence **

**itza***


End file.
